Cho's Secret Admirer
by chocedriclover
Summary: Cho Chang mengira pengirim surat yang mengaku sebagai pemuja rahasianya adalah Cedric Diggory, si kapten Hupplepuff yang tampan bukan main yang selalu diimpikannya. Bagaimana kalau ternyata dugaannya salah? Bukan Cedric yang menulis suratsurat itu untukny


_Dear Cho Chang,_

_Hi. Err..aku hanya ingin bertanya, apa kabarmu hari ini? Aku harap kau baik-baik saja. Cho, aku tidak peduli kau mengenalku atau tidak. Tetapi alasanku menulis ini untukmu karena aku ingin memberitahu, bahwa aku selalu mengaggumimu. Aku ingin menjadi temanmu. Hanya teman. Aku tidak menginginkan yang lain. _

_Harap kau mau! _

Cho sudah membaca surat itu sebanyak lima kali sejak ia menerimanya tadi pagi, terselip di bawah pintu asrama Ravenclaw. Marietta yang menemukannya saat ia mau mandi. Cho terus-terusan melakukan hal yang sama. Tersenyum-senyum melihat isi surat misterius yang membuat hatinya berdebar-debar.

" Habis, tidak ada nama pengirimnya siapa! Jelas saja kalau aku penasaran " jawabnya kepada pertanyaan Marietta tentang mengapa ia tidak henti-hentinya bertanya tentang kira-kira siapa pengirimnya.

" Aku ingin menebak, dialah Patrick Madison " kata Marietta—sambil memakai jubahnya dan melihat kembali penampilannya di cermin besar kamar.

" Siapa dia? "

" Aduh, kau tidak banyak mengenal teman-teman satu angkatan kita, ya? Dia anak Slytherin. Berbadan tinggi, berkulit coklat dan yang selalu ingin duduk di dekat kau. Ia yang berusaha merebut bangku-ku minggu lalu. Aku mengamati setiap kali kita sekelas dengannya, ia selalu memperhatikkanmu. Setiap gerak-gerikmu, tak terlewat satupun. "

" Sepertinya bukan dia! "

" Bagaimana kalau Roger Davies? "

" Oh tidak-tidak..Davies akan bicara langsung padaku jika ia ingin menjadi temanku. Kami selalu bertemu setiap kali latihan Quidditch. Dia galak. Aku sering dimarahi olehnya. Pasti bukan Davies.. "

Cho membawa buku-bukunya lalu berjalan mengikuti Marietta keluar dari asrama menuju ke Aula Besar untuk sarapan. Hawa dingin mulai terasa di sepanjang koridor. Sudah awal bulan November, sebentar lagi salju pasti akan turun. Cho memakai syalnya, dan mengeratkan jubahnya agar tubuhnya tetap terasa hangat. Ingin cepat-cepat rasanya ia sampai di Aula Besar yang pastinya lebih hangat daripada di koridor.

" Kalau bukan Davies, mungkin...Neville Longbottom " ucap Marietta asal karena matanya tepat tertuju kepada Neville di meja Griffindor yang sedang berusaha menelan roti yang sepertinya terjejal di mulutnya sehingga susah untuk ditelan. Cho hanya tertawa dan meminum jus jeruknya. Marietta menghela nafas.

" Mengapa ia tidak berani memberitahukan namanya? Buat apa bermain petak umpet? Tidak ada gunanya. Kalau dia mau cepat-cepat mendapatkan engkau, Cho, seharusnya ia memberitahu ia siapa, paling tidak dengan inisial atau dengan suatu pengenal mungkin. " Cho tidak lagi mendengarkan Marietta karena kini ia sedang sibuk mengawasi si kapten Quidditch Hupplepuff pujaannya yang baru saja bergabung dengan teman-temannya. Semakin lama ia semakin tinggi dan tampan saja! Cedric Diggory terlihat sedang seru membicarakan sesuatu sehingga gerombolan mereka terlihat paling heboh diantar anak-anak lainnya. Tiba-tiba saja tatapannya bertemu dengan tatapan Cho. Cedric tersenyum padanya, lalu mengucapkan _Good Morning _dengan gerakkan bibirnya yang _sexy_. Muka Cho menjadi memerah. Ia tidak tau mau berkata apa. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah tersenyum singkat lalu kembali menatap piring makanannya.

" OH! AKU TAU! " Teriakkan Marietta yang secara tiba-tiba itu cukup membuat beberapa orang menengok ke arah mereka. Cho langsung membungkam mulut sahabatnya itu karena malu.

" Kau tau malu tidak sih? " protes Cho. " Mereka melihatimu! "

" Cho, aku tau siapa pengirimnya! Pasti Diggory! " kata Marietta semangat.

" Diggory? "

" Kali ini kau tidak perlu berpura-pura bodoh tidak mengenal siapa itu Diggory..Secara jelas aku melihatnya dia tersenyum padamu barusan. Itu menandakan bahwa ia tertarik padamu. Aku jarang melihat ia melemparkan pandangan seperti itu kepada seorang gadis. "

" Bagaimana kau bisa menyimpulkan seperti itu? "

" Sudahlah. Aku bisa merasakannya. Kini kau sudah mendapatkan jawabannya bukan? Kalau begitu kabulkanlah permintaannya. Ia ingin menjadi temanmu, maka baik-baiklah padanya. Ya ampun Cho..kau sangatlah beruntung! Siapa sih yang tidak mau dekat dengan kapten tampan itu! " Marietta menjadi heboh sendiri. Tetapi diam-diam di dalam hati ia sedikit membenarkan perkataan Marietta.

Cho sudah pernah bertemu dengan Cedric selama dua kali di dalam pertandingan Quidditch antara Ravenclaw dan Hupplepuff. Ia pernah pula berjabat tangan dengannya, dan hampir bertabrakan saat mengejar Snitch. Tetapi walaupun begitu, tetap saja Cedric yang lebih tangkas mendapatkan Snitch. Sejak saat itu setiap kali Cedric bertemu dengannya, pria itu pasti menyapanya dan menanyakan kabarnya. Tidak salah kalau Cedric ingin menjadi temannya.

" Cho, aku harap hari ini kau bisa menyimak pelajaran. Jangan karena kau mendapat surat dari si kapten, kau jadi tidak dapat berkonsentrasi " bisik Marietta.

" Akan aku usahakan " jawab Cho dengan semangat.


End file.
